Amaranth
Biography Amaranth left Cloud City at a young age, for reasons very few are privy to, and reasons that Amaranth refuses to speak of; the matter of their exodus is a subject that causes them audible discomfort, and often causes them to withdraw from the conversation. Whatever the case may be, one thing is very certain: Amaranth is no longer welcome home. In the time since their possible exile, Amaranth has taken to honing their combat skills by whatever means available. They never spend too long at a single training ground, instead preferring to cycle through to keep people from interacting too closely with them. Beyond this self-improvement, the warrior deals in odd jobs, from simple runs to the market, to low-key guard or patrol duty. They never ask for nor refuse payment, instead simply taking whatever is given to them with little more than a simple thanks. Despite this apparent detachment, Amaranth always seems willing and even eager to put themselves in the line of fire in someone else's stead, apparently valuing the lives of their charges above their own. Like much of their past and personality, their motives remain a mystery that few can even begin to solve. Appearance A sharp steel gleam and the billowing of a crimson cloak are all most have seen of the warrior known as Amaranth. Lightweight armored plates and tattered cloth cover every inch of the soldier's body, and an iron helm inscribed with infernal runes are the only face that shows underneath the ragged hood. Outside of Cloud City, Amaranth's true face is an enigma, and the few who have met them doubt they have a true face at all. Only the hollow, raucous wheeze of the warrior's voice escapes the armored prison; the rest of them is kept under tight lock and key. It's a sort of mystique the warrior prefers to keep, both as an excuse for their aloofness, and because the truth is far less romantic. Sessions Downtime Activities 6/17-6/24 - Craft: Armor for 9.3gp/day. 9.3*8 = 75gp earned 6/25 - Purchase: MWK Artisan's Tools (Craft Armorsmithing) -50gp 6/25-6/29 - Craft: Mithril Chain Shirt. Cost: 550gp. 6/27 - Purchase Mithril Shortsword. Cost: 775gp. Purchased from Acere, paid up front in full to cover crafting costs. 6/28 - Purchase Cloak of Resistance. Cost: 800gp. Purchased from Mileena. 6/29 - 7/11 - Craft: Armor for 11.4gp/day. 11.4*13 = 150gp earned 7/9 - Purchase: 3 Potions of Shield of Faith, 3 Potions of Magic Weapon, 1 Wand of Cure Light Wounds, 3 Potions of Magic Fang, Cestus*2, 5x Alchemist's Fire, 5x Acid Flask Total: 1365gp, 170gp for Make Whole on Mithril Shortsword, cast by Fengari 7/12-7/31 - Craft Armor for 12.5gp/day. 12.5*19=240gp 7/22 Purchase Featherstep Slippers from K'rikka. Cost: 1600gp. Total Spent: 4850 Total Left: ~6900gp Character Sheet Basic Information Character Class Information Favored Class: '''Rogue '''Favored Class Bonuses(HP or SP or Racial): 4 (HP) Ability Scores Defenses Equipment Feats and Features Skills Languages: Common, Infernal Inventory Other Posessions: Explorer's Outfit Gold: 1965 Total Weight: 60lbs w/ Backpack, 25lbs w/o Spells Category:Level 4 Category:Character